thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma Tembo's Herd
Ma Tembo's Herd is a group of elephants that live in Kilio Valley. History The Lion Guard "Can't Wait to be Queen" When the leader of the herd, Aminifu passes away, the King and Queen of the Pride Pride Lands, along with their majordomo, travel to Kilio Valley in order to conduct a tribute to honor the elephant. Just before leaving, Simba worries over setting his daughter, Kiara, in charge of the Pride Lands, but Nala gently reminds him that he's really worried about giving a speech in elephantese. Zazu adds that it's a very important tradition to the elephants. Eventually, the three reach Kilio Valley, where they see Ma Tembo's herd paying tribute to their old leader by placing flowers on his body. Simba strides down the ridge, and the ceremony begins, with Ma Tembo, Aminifu's daughter, announcing the king as a special guest. With the herd watching rapturously, Simba recounts his long friendship with Aminifu and how he will remember the old elephant fondly. However, when Simba tries to give the standard elephantese tribute of "He had good on him," he accidentally says, "He had poop on him." Despite the king's horror at such a mistake, the herd laughs, and Ma Tembo explains that Aminifu always used to have excrement on him, which had incited much laughter from the herd. She then thanks the king for his kind words. "Bunga and the King" When the elephants hold their first concert of the season, Simba and his family resolve to be in attendance. However, along the way, Simba gets trapped in a sinkhole, and Kiara and Nala are forced to go on without him. They witness the concert and praise the elephants after their song, but just then, Simba arrives with the Lion Guard, Pumbaa, and Timon. Once there, he apologizes to Ma Tembo for being late, and they all perform "Hakuna Matata" together. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Janja's Clan attacks the herd, prompting the Lion Guard to come to their rescue. During the attack, Ma Tembo remains calm, and orders the herd to protect the younger members. After they are saved, Ma Tembo reveals her task of finding a new water source, and Kion wishes her luck. As they leave, he sends Ono after them. Later, the hyenas attack again, and also target the troop of baboons that have begun to follow the herd. The Guard arrives, and Kion uses the Roar to defeat the hyenas. He questions Big Baboon, and Ono and Ma Tembo help explain the reason that the baboons had followed the elephants, and after Kion questions her, Ma Tembo states her responsibility, and role in the Circle of Life. Ma Tembo expresses her assurance that everything will be fine once she finds the water, and her statement is echoed by Bunga. Ma Tembo comments on her preference of the hyenas to the baboons, a statement that is echoed by Fuli. Kion wishes Ma Tembo luck, and she thanks him. As the Guard leaves, Beshte comments upon his wish to help Ma Tembo, and Kion agrees. As he watches, the elephants and baboons begin chanting, which overwhelms Ma Tembo. Kion then decides to share the trouble with his father. Later, Kiara is given permission to do what she can to help Ma Tembo, and accompanied by Makini, she departs. They arrive to see Ma Tembo surrounded by her herd, and several very impatient Pride Landers. After Kiara questions her, Ma Tembo denies knowing if anything could be done, as she hadn't found a well site yet. Makini suggests searching for possible signs of water, and Ma Tembo agrees. She praises Makini, and thanks Kiara, who expresses her gladness to be able to help. Kiara and Makini then depart. Later, still surrounded by animals, Ma Tembo attempts to locate a water source, but is distracted by the loud chattering of the animals. When Kion questions her, she denies having had luck, as the noise around her was making it harder. Realizing what a lesson from Rafiki meant, Makini shushes the Pride Landers, and Ma Tembo is able to locate a source of water. She instructs her herd to dig, and the Lion Guard joins in to help. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" When Kion and the Guard learn that Chama had been exiled from his herd, Kion tasks himself and Bunga with reuniting Chama with his family. He speaks with Ma Tembo, expressing his knowledge of the importance of family to the elephants, and Ma Tembo agrees. She explains that Chama had been exiled due to his disruptive nature, and the two watch Chama scuffle with Bunga. Kion asks for Chama to be given another chance, and Ma Tembo reluctantly agrees, stating that she was doing it because he asked. She informs Chama of his acceptance back into the herd, and he excitingly thanks her. As Kion and Bunga leave, Bunga belches, causing Chama to accidentally spray Ma Tembo with sand. Awkwardly, Kion asks for him to be given one last chance. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Ma Tembo's herd takes part in the Ukumbusho Tradition, a celebration that honors the peace established between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Along with several other Pride Landers, Ma Tembo"s Herd takes part in a Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa. "The Scorpion's Sting" Ma Tembo‘s Herd attends the Kumbuka celebration. "The Kilio Valley Fire" When Kilio Valley catches fire, the Lion Guard enlists the help of Ma Tembo and her herd. Despite their efforts, the fire devastates the valley, and the elephants are forced to leave. Kion attempts to find the herd members a new home, but the other Pride Landers reject the elephants because of their foreign, disruptive behavior. Ma Tembo resolves to lead her herd out of the kingdom, to Kion's disappointment. However, as the herd is departing, Kion approaches them for help in putting out a fire at Ndefu Grove. Ma Tembo accepts, and the herd works together to put out the fire. After the rescue, Laini offers the elephants a place with her galagos at Ndefu Grove, which Ma Tembo accepts. "Pride Landers Unite!" When the Lion Guard decides to assemble the Pride Landers, in order to prepare them to fight against Scar and the Outlanders, Ma Tembo warmly agrees to join the cause, and help defend the Pride Lands. When the herd arrives at Pride Rock, Ma Tembo expresses the honor of being chosen to help defend the Pride Lands, until she notices Bupu‘s Herd and Mbeya’s Crash have also assembled at Pride Rock. Ma Tembo questions Bupu, who states his disbelief that other animals were needed. Kion explains that the antelopes had given him the idea, and a threat to the Pride Lands anywhere meant a threat to Pride Landers everywhere. Ma Tembo agrees with his statement. Once Laini and her galagos have arrived, Kion and Fuli explain a training exercise to the group, and the galagos are the first to begin the task, running to Bunga, while the other animals become entangled in each other. The galagos unintentionally become underfoot of the other animals, and are the first to reach Bunga. Fuli irritably questions the animals, and Bupu blames the galagos on the mishap. Kion decides to enlist the help of Pride Landers that are experienced at working together as a team. Makuu‘s Float attempts to train the group, but are unsccusssful to to the differences between them. Makuu gives up, and tells Kion that the crocodiles will defend their territory their own way, and the others can do the same. Later, when the Army of Scar attacks Makuu‘s watering hole, Ma Tembo, her elephants, and the other animals instantly agree to come to their aid. When they reach the watering hole, Reirei’s Pack targets Ma Tembo’s Herd, and Kion sends Laini‘s Group and Bupu to assist them. Laini and her galagos become underfoot underneath the jackals, which enables Bupu to kick them away. Once the Army of Scar has been defeated, Makuu gratefully thanks the animals, and states that the crocodiles will come to the aid of any Pride Lander in trouble. "The Queen’s Visit" Ma Tembo’s Herd is amongst the gathered Pride Landers waiting to see Dhahabu and her herd. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” Ma Tembo’s Herd attends Makini‘s Mpando Mpaya at Mizimu Grove. When the Army of Scar attacks, Ma Tembo’s Herd joins forces with the other Pride Landers to help defeat the army. They are startled when Scar appears, and reveals his plan to the Pride Landers. When Scar’s spirit disappears, Ma Tembo’s Herd joins the other herds in fleeing the grove, with Ma Tembo ordering the elephants to stop. When the Lion Guard stops them, Simba explains the situation to the Pride Landers. The next morning, Kion takes the Pride Landers to Mizimu Grove, and shows them Makini’s sapling, which had survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. He tells the Pride Landers that the Lion Guard would be there to protect them from Scar’s attacks. Ma Tembo’s Herd agrees to remain in the Pride Lands. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Ma Tembo’s Herd takes part in the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. They later say goodbye to the Lion Guard and Makini as they begin the journey to the Tree of Life. "Return to the Pride Lands" Ma Tembo’s Herd reunites with Beshte at Big Springs. Later, Ma Tembo and Zito assist in Beshte and Imara’s challenge in the competition between Kion’s Guard and Vitani’s Guard. Ma Tembo’s Herd later attends Kion and Rani’s marriage ceremony, and Kion’s coronation. Named Members Former Members Unnamed Members Baby-elephant-mh.png Mh-elephant2.png Mtoto's Mom.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Ma Tembo's Herd, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Performance * The Lion Guard: A Magnificent Performance * The Lion Guard: An Excellent Performance * The Lion Guard: An Outstanding Performance * The Lion Guard: A Special Performance * The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Performance * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Concert * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Performance * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Concert * The Lion Guard: An Outstanding Concert * The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Concert * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Performance * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: Saving Rafiki's Tree *The Lion Guard: A Special Tradition *The Lion Guard: Saving Jelani and Dalila's Tree *The Lion Guard: Defending Matembo * The Dark Roar Returns * Like Water and Rain Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Elephants Category:Herds Category:Pride Landers